


Drabble Challenges

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabbles, F/M, LadyKenz347 100 Word Drabble Challenge, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: So, I started doing these 100 word Drabble Challenges, inspired by @In_Dreams for her Sweet Sixteen!This is just where I'm going to post them outside of Tumblr.If you want to play along, head over there and follow me at LadyKenz347. They are hella fun.





	1. Prompt: "It takes a special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did"

“Where’d you say you heard it?” Blaise whispered.

“Some Muggle book,” the blond shrugged.

“And you’re sure –”

“GRANGER!”

“What, Malfoy?” Granger gave a long sigh.

“Do you have any Pureblood in you?”

Granger’s face crumpled, a sneer forming. “You know I don’t.”

Draco’s lips curled up in a wicked smile. “Would you like some?”

With a gasp, her mouth fell open, cheeks flaming. “Shut up, Malfoy,” her lips twitching in amusement.

“It takes a special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did,” Blaise chastised.

Draco’s smirk deepened as he threw an elbow into his mates ribs.


	2. Prompt: Harmony. For my dear friend, PartyLines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PartyLines.

This is a pain I didn’t know existed. A depth I didn’t know could be explored.

A million unsaid words. A thousand unkissed kisses.

He’s gone. 

The pain is etched on Hagrids face, carrying him. 

Stupid boy. The boy I couldn’t save. The boy who didn’t live. 

My knees crack when they hit the cement, pain searing its way up my spine. I hear the whooshing of my heart in my ears until… 

One gasp. A hundred more. My eyes flicker to where he once lay – where he lays no more. 

The boy who lived. 

The boy who lives.


	3. PROMPT: I could corrupt you. It would be easy.

She trembled against the conjured rope, goose flesh following the trail of his heated fingertips.

 

His lips crashed onto hers, teeth cutting into her lip. He yanked her curls and with a whimper she arched into him.

 

Panting he broke the kiss and shifted quietly behind her, his palm pressing between her shoulder blades until she was bent at the waist, her nightshift slipping up and exposing her.

 

She pressed her thighs together to hide her pooling heat.

 

“I knew I could corrupt you. It was too easy.”

 

She bit her pillow as his hand came down on her arse.


	4. PROMPT:  Beautiful, but destructive.

The room was destroyed. Every book, parchment and picture frame knocked from its rightful home. 

They stood, hand in hand, olive in alabaster and watched as their once posh home was reduced to ruin. 

A shrill shrieking came behind the sofa and they flinched in unison, their hold on each others hand tightening. 

On wobbly legs, still learning how to walk, she squealed in delight, clambering and tripping over to her parents. Draco scooped her up in his arms, as she snuggled her chocolate covered face into his clean suit. 

“Beautiful, but destructive.”

“Did we expect anything less?” Hermione snickered.


	5. Prompt: So there's this boy...

“There’s this boy,” Lyra sniffed, her chin tilted proudly, blonde curls bouncing off her shoulders,. 

 

“No boys.” Draco supplied without hesitation and Hermione hissed her displeasure, jabbing a finger between his ribs. 

 

“He’s not just any boy, dad. He’s… well he’s THE boy.” Their daughter, still sweet at seventeen and confessing that someone had stolen her heart. The heart he’d promised to safeguard forever.

 

Draco’s lips pursed but his heart softened. With a wave of his hand he invited her to continue.

 

“His name is Hugo…” 

 

“WEASLEY?!” he balked, eyes wide and any calmness long forgotten. 

 

“Dad…” 

 

“Draco…”

 

“ **NO BOYS**!”

  
  



	6. Prompt: Are you flirting or starting a fight?

“I’m can’t with him any more, Harry.”

“I know.”

“No, really. This… this is just… he’s just so…” She spun around with a fierce set to her jaw, her eyes dancing with her budding rage. 

“I know.” Harry rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going to march right up to him and tell him exactly what I think about him and that pug nosed little –”

“Okay, but just to be clear, are you flirting or starting a fight?” Hermione gave a horrified gasp, jabbing her pointer finger into his sternum. Harry laughed as he rubbed his injury. “I’m just double checking.”


End file.
